civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Skirmish at Island Mound
The Skirmish at Island Mound was a skirmish of the American Civil War, occurring from October 27 to October 29, 1862, in Bates County, Missouri. This Union victory was notable as the first known engagement of an African-American regiment during the Civil War. Background Even before the Emancipation Proclamation, Captain (soon to be Colonel) James M. Williams had been forming a regiment in Kansas of former slaves from Missouri and Arkansas. In August 1862, these men were mustered into Kansas service as the 1st Kansas Colored Volunteers.Chris Tabor, "Skirmish at Island Mound", Island Mound, accessed 12 Oct 2009 The United States was not ready to accept black troops, so they were not mustered into United States service until January 13, 1863.Dyer, Frederick H., A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion, Part 3, page 1186 Despite the uncertainty of their future as a federal military force, Kansas ensured the men were armed with a mix of good Austrian and Prussian muskets with bayonets. Moore, Frank, The Rebellion Record, Volume Six, G.P. Putnam 1863, pages 52-54 Captain Richard G. Ward's 170-man battalion and Captain Henry C. Seaman's 70-man battalion were ordered by Maj. B.S. Henning to proceed to Bates County, Missouri. They were accompanied by several members of the 5th Kansas Cavalry serving as scouts. The objective was to break up a guerrilla force near the Toothman homestead, about nine miles on the other side of the Kansas-Missouri border. John Toothman had been identified as a guerrilla and imprisoned at Fort Lincoln, a Civil War prison camp near Fulton, Kansas. As the Kansans approached on Monday, October 27, the scouts identified a large party ahead as local Confederate guerrillas under Bill Truman and Dick Hancock, as well as Missouri State Guard recruits under Colonel Jeremiah “Vard” Cockrell (all mounted.) The guerrillas and recruits had been using nearby Hog Island (also known as Osage Island) as a base of operations.The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies, Series I, Volume 53, pages 455-459 Siege and Engagement Finding the enemy in greater force than anticipated, the Kansans fortified the Toothman homestead and used fence rails to create breastworks. The soldiers dubbed the works, “Fort Africa.” Tuesday passed with occasional skirmishing. The superior range of the Austrian muskets kept the guerrilla cavalry, with lesser arms, at bay.Chris Tabor, "The Skirmish at Island Mound", description of battle and interactive map By Wednesday, October 29, the Kansans’ rations were running low. Runners had been sent back to Kansas requesting assistance. A foraging party was dispatched while skirmishers pushed forward to create a diversion. When the foragers returned, the men ate. While the Kansans ate, the guerrillas set a prairie fire south of the camp, driving in the skirmishers. Seaman responded by back burning to prevent the fire from reaching the camp. He sent out a scouting party, consisting of the Cherokee, John Six-Killer, and his slaves, who had enlisted with him. The party was to move beyond the edge of the fire, but remain in sight of the camp. Instead, they were drawn into skirmishing and advanced out of sight. A party under Lieutenant Joseph Gardner (soon accompanied by several other officers) was dispatched to their aid and to recall them. This group also soon became engaged out of sight.Chris Tabor, "The Skirmish at Island Mound", description of battle and interactive map Captain Ward was dispatched to their aid and could soon see the others engaged far from camp in the river bottoms. He called for the rest of the command to be brought up. In response Seaman sent his force forward on the flanks in support.Chris Tabor, "The Skirmish at Island Mound", description of battle and interactive map The mounted guerrillas appeared in force, moving to a point between Gardner and Ward. Gardner's men attempted to make it back to camp. When they could not, they formed a line and fired a volley into the charging cavalry. A general melee ensued, in which most of the Kansans losses occurred. Southern cavalry who swept past Gardner found themselves hemmed in by volleys from the rest of the approaching Kansans. Gardner's detachment moved toward the advancing line, and the guerrillas were forced to withdraw.Chris Tabor, "The Skirmish at Island Mound", description of battle and interactive map Casualties and significance Union casualties were 8 killed (1 white officer, 6 black 1 Cherokee) and 11 men wounded. Among the dead were John Six-Killer and Captain A.G. Crew., Chris Tabor, "Skirmish at Island Mound", Island Mound, accessed 11 Oct 2009 Guerrilla losses are unknown, although some Kansans claimed up to 30 killed."First Kansas Colored Infantry", Linn County Republican, January 31, 1902, J.H. Stearns (5th Kansas Cavalry) The action was reported in the New York Times.Moore, Frank The Rebellion Record, Volume Six, G.P. Putnam 1863, pages 52-54 On December 13, 1864, the 1st Kansas Colored Volunteers were redesignated the 79th United States Colored Troops.Dyer, Frederick H., A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion, Part 3, page 1186 References External links * http://islandmound.tripod.com/index1.htm "The Skirmish at Island Mound" by Chris Tabor * http://old.mocivilwar.org/history/islandmound.swf Animated battle map with sound. Category:1862 in the United States Island Mound Island Mound Island Mound Category:African Americans in the Civil War Category:Missouri in the American Civil War Category:Bates County, Missouri nl:Slag bij Island Mound